


Not An Antique

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A planet with a species that never grows old has Jim feeling his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Antique

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not An Antique  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Word Count:** 430  
>  **Summary:** A planet with a species that never grows old has Jim feeling his age.  
>  **A/N:** written for [st_20_fics](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

Spock strode purposefully into the Captain’s quarters. “If you have a moment, Captain. I need to speak with you.”

James T. Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he sat upright on his bed. It had been a very long day all he wanted was to relax and unwind. _Was that really too much to ask?_ “I’m sorry, Mr. Spock. Can’t this wait?”

“No, Captain. It is about one of the crew.”

A long suffering sigh escaped him. “Very well, Spock. What is it?”

“Sir, there is a crewman on board who is not performing at optimal efficiency.”

“How so, Spock?”

“The crewman seems to have exceeded his level of patience. He is short tempered with the rest of the crew and even his friends. He refuses to talk to anyone about what is bothering him. To put it bluntly, he is down right cranky, Sir.”

“Oh, he’ll talk to me. Or I’ll know the reason why. What is this crewman’s name?”

A smug look crossed Spock’s face but quickly disappeared. “James T. Kirk.” 

For a brief moment Kirk’s mouth hung open before he closed it and glared at Spock. “Nice try, Mr. Spock. I seem to remember your using this same tactic a while back. But I’m afraid it won’t work this time.” He pointed towards his door. “That’ll be all.”

Spock moved closer. “Captain.” Silence greeted him. “Jim. Please.”

Another sigh escaped him as he sank back onto the bed. He knew there was no way Spock had any intention of leaving his quarters without answers. He might as well get it over with. “It was the last planet we were on. I felt like such a...” He threw his arm over his eyes. “Like an antique.”

The Vulcan’s eyebrows shot up higher than normal. This was something new. He had never known the captain to feel this way or to act as anything other than what he was... Perfect. True the planet had been populated with a race that would never age; they would stay young and beautiful forever while the captain had just celebrated his, “Spock, I told you I don’t want to even think about it” birthday last week. It took a minute but the problem finally dawned on Spock. _Fascinating._

Spock sat down beside the captain and placed his hand on the other man’s leg. “Antique, Jim?” Slowly, he began to slide his hand up Jim’s thigh moving closer and closer until a moan escaped Jim as Spock cupped him through the fabric of his pants. “I don’t think so.”


End file.
